Roadhouse Rendezvous
by Lucrecia Christina
Summary: Dean and Sam stop by the newly rebuilt Harvelle's Roadhouse.  Sam encounters a waitress who resembles his Jessica.


**Roadhouse Rendezvous**

The full moon shone brightly down on the newly built roadhouse. Dean pulled the Impala into the parking lot, gravel crunching beneath the ebony tires.

Killing the engine, Dean sat back in the driver's seat, threw his arm across the back of the front seat and turned to look at Sam, "Didn't break the bank rebuilding, did they? It looks the same."

Sam shrugged his broad shoulders, "Yeah."

They exited the vehicle at the same time, Sam slamming his door harder than intended.

"Watch it," Dean growled at Sam, "He didn't mean it baby," Dean caressed the roof of the car the same way he'd caressed many, many women.

Sam sighed and trudged tiredly to the entrance of the bar, turning to wait for Dean.

"Who whizzed in your Wheaties?" Dean asked with a smirk.

"Shut up, man. I'm too tired for your crap."

Dean shrugged his shoulders and entered the bar. He looked around. It was exactly the same. Same crappy tables, same nicked bar, same old, uncomfortable bar stools. He noticed, sadly, the major differences. The bartender was not Ellen and the waitress was not Jo.

Sam noticed too. He sighed too. He put his head down and headed for the furthest table away from the bar. He sat with his back to the wall, facing the bar and the door.

Dean sidled up to the bar and ordered two beers. Sam watched as Dean chatted up the bartender then walked to the table with a grin broader than the Cheshire Cat. Setting the beers on the table, Dean said, "New bartender's pretty cute. Ada something or other. Can you find someplace else to crash?" Dean smiled as he sipped his beer.

Sam slid his eyes up from the laptop and gave Dean an exasperated look, "Really? We've been on the road for days. Looking for a hunt. I've had to look at your friggin' face for 3 states now and you want me to find a different place to crash? Yeah. Of course. Anything for the great and powerful…" before he could finish, he saw a very pretty girl emerge from the back carrying a case of whiskey.

Dean turned to look in the same direction and a smile crawled upon his stubbled handsome face. He turned to look at Sam, tucking the smile away for a later time and said very seriously, "Well, Sammy, I understand. Yeah, you're right. Come back to the hotel tonight. Get a good night's sleep. Yup. That's…"

"Dean? Shut up!" Sam said.

Dean laughed into his beer mug.

Sam got up from the table, bumping his knee on the corner of the faux wood table top.

Dean nearly spit his beer out as he was laughing at Sam's awkwardness, "Smooth."

Sam walked over to the waitress who was struggling with the case of whiskey and a slat of glasses.

Sam leaned over, "Can I help you with that?"

He reached over and grabbed both from her small, thin arms. Sam noticed red marks from the whiskey box on her upper arms and could think of nothing but kissing them.

"I'm Sam."

"Cheyenne. Thanks for the hand." She rubbed her hands on her cut off jean shorts and moved behind the bar. She began emptying the case and placing the bottles beneath the bar. Next, she took care of the glasses, standing on tip toe to hang them from the overhead bar rack.

Sam was transfixed. She resembled Jessica with deliberate mistakes, but the familiarity was there.

Sam sat at the bar watching her when a tap on his shoulder startled him to standing, "Sammy," Dean smiled and licked his lips, "We're heading out. He put his arm around the raven haired bartender with full lips and breasts to match.

Sam's eyes grew large and he pursed his lips, tipping his head to the side, "Dean."

"'Night, Sammy," Dean said waving his hand as his retreating back was almost to the door,

Sam turned to look around the bar. He and Cheyenne were alone. Cheyenne walked over to the door and locked it behind Dean and Ada.

Cheyenne turned to Sam, "Ya' wanna help me take care of the chairs? Stack them on the tables?"

She smiled at Sam.

"Yeah. Sure." He smiled back.

They started on opposite sides of the bar. There was a deafening silence inside the bar. Something thick and palpable hung in the air.

Cheyenne was facing the bar getting ready to stack the stools, "Wanna drink?"

Sam took half a dozen strides to stand behind her. He placed a long muscled arm on either side of her small frame blocking her movement. He bent his head down and licked her ear lobe, "Nope."

With a wild surge of force, Sam spun Cheyenne around and lifted her on the bar. Sam grabbed for the back of Cheyenne's head pulling her small face towards his, crushing his mouth down on hers. He nibbled her bottom lip.

Cheyenne pulled away and smiled up at Sam, her breathing heavy. Sam smiled back and bent his head down, licking her neck, his hand tangled in her soft tresses.

With his free hand, Sam had removed Cheyenne's tight black t-shirt and bra and somehow removed her shorts and panties. Her clothes seemed to have rejected own flesh and found solace on the floor well away from the goings on at the bar.

Sam put his hand on Cheyenne's sternum and pushed her back. He gently placed each foot on a bar stool and laughed lasciviously as he began to lick the insides of her thighs. Running his lips down her long legs, nuzzling the backs of her knees, down her calves, licking the tops of her feet.

Sam removed Cheyenne's sandals and lightly licked her polished toes. Cheyenne let out a soft scream of pleasure as Sam's tongue found its way up her other leg to the inside of her thigh, to the crease before her soft pink flesh.

Sam looked up at Cheyenne and smiling again, bent back to the space between her legs.

Gently nibbling on the flesh of her thighs, then her swollen red lips.

He ran the flat of his hot wet tongue the length of her sweet flesh. Cheyenne's body arched and Sam heard Cheyenne scream again. She had reached down and was pulling Sam's mouth to the spot of her most needed desire.

Conceding, Sam licked and began sucking her erect clit. Cheyenne had spread her legs so far she was almost in a full dancers split. She held Sam to her with both hands thrusting her pelvis into his face.

Cheyenne sat straight up as the wave of pleasure washed over her like a tidal wave crashing onto a beach. She was no longer thrusting as she was holding Sam's face firmly in place. Her orgasm shook her through to her toes, sweat dripping from her nipples down onto the polished bar.

Sam stood and with the help of Cheyenne's trembling hands was out of his shirt and pants. Sam bent to kiss Cheyenne's forehead, cheeks, mouth, and neck.

Cheyenne was stroking Sam's swollen cock and with a strength she didn't know she had she pulled him into her, sliding her ass forward to get closer to him. She needed to have every inch of him inside her.

Sam reached down and grabbed her ass with both hands and lifted her off the bar. He forced her down on his cock then up. Cheyenne wound her legs around Sam's strong muscular frame, locking her ankles as he continued to move her up and down.

Cheyenne wound her hands through Sam's long dark hair, staring into his brown eyes. She kissed his face, licking his lips, biting his chin.

Sam moved them slowly and carefully to the Roadhouse wall and began slamming his turgid member harder and harder into Cheyenne's drenched pussy.

Cheyenne's fingers began digging into Sam's back as his hand wound tighter in her hair pulling her head back. His mouth moved down her neck trying to taste her breasts but not quite able to reach.

Sam's hands became more demanding on her ass, his thrusting became harder. She could feel his cock growing inside her as her passion grew. Their bodies slick with sweat, voices raised in exaltation at the impending release.

Cheyenne's orgasm struck first. She threw her head back, striking it on the roadhouse wall then forward. Cheyenne bit Sam's shoulder muscle, screaming into the nape of his sweat soaked neck.

Sam threw his head forward, folding over Cheyenne's. He returned the love bite, screaming his pleasure into her body. His entire body taut with the force of his orgasm, his hand still tangled in her sweat soaked hair.

The wave was at its conclusion and yet Sam was still inside her. He leaned his full weight against her, forcing her body against the wall. Her legs were still locked behind his back.

Kissing her neck and up to her ear lobe he whispered, "I'll take that drink now."

Smiling she hugged him closer, sighing, as he laughed.


End file.
